K'nell
the work of art that used to be on this page (and reviewed in the bottom 27 comments below) has been thus removed and replaced. Name: 'K'nell' Their Sphere: The Palace of Dreams -- A ethereal capital of towering spires and cavernous ballrooms. This sepulchure of the sleeping, and den of dreams is what calls all mortal life to sleep. An evergoing party of limitless themes and scenarios plays at the palace in perpetuity, and all are invited to the point that their attendance is mandatory. The pull of this palace can be described as tiredness and exhaustion (an almost entropic pull on awake and awareness), and to fulfill the attendance requirement is to sleep.' The palace has an endless amount of rooms, each incredibly tiny or infinitely large, sometimes both. These strange rooms hold all the combinations possible for any scenario, or as K’nell sees it, stages for any play possible. At the center of the palace is the throne room, a decadent ballroom where creatures and guests of the dreamscape collect and dance around the throne of K’nell. The throne also collects and records all the dreams that occur in the palace, allowing the sitter to sift through them at will.' Location of Sphere: The Palace of Dreams is chthonic, located directly below Galbar, as to influence the circadian rhythm of the mortal sphere.' Portfolio: K'nell is embedded with the powers of sleep. He has the ability to create, destroy, and alter all functions of sleep. Where there is no sleep, he can make it, where there is sleep, he can take it away. The essence (mind, soul, spirit, however you want to describe the separation of corporeal body and a non entropic extracorporeal form) of sleeping beings are swept to his palace, where he reigns supreme. At the palace he can assign dreams and nightmares, or otherwise craft the entire sleeping experience (to which he finds great pleasure in doing). In some cases K'nell has been known to cause day dreams, quick jaunts in the palace without entirely submerging the subject in sleep.' Persona: K'nell can be described as greedy. He is a sovereign in his own right, and because of this he demands all sentient creations on Galbar to be subject to his reign. He considers himself generous, however, and only demands half of their lives at a time (but in truth he simply wishes his guests to have free will, so as to spice up the party). This manifests as sleep, where half a sentients’ life is spent sleeping in various increments, where they join the Lord of the Palace of Dreams in his perpetual festival.' Despite the almost tyrannical demand, his reasons are far more unique. He does not wish to simply conquer and subjugate, but rather demands attendance to keep the party going first and foremost, to keep his palace lively, and to make new faces and old appear to entertain him and his ethereal guests.' K'nell himself is known to be polite, youthful, creative, and even fun so long as his greedy demands of sleep are met. His taste for the finer things as well as the curious have given him the nickname of the Gentleman of Dreams, or Good Man Sleep.' Creating dreams and unique sleeping experiences both good and bad are K'nell’s passions, as every entertaining sleep equals an entertaining event at the perpetual party. He uses dreams and nightmares to create all sorts of fun, and he does it without bar. He is the sole sovereign of dreams and liberally exercises this right for his own fun, revelling in both the conscious and subconscious results of his limitless creations and woven stories.' Appearance/Form: Outside of the Palace of Dreams, K'nell appears as a well dressed gentleman. His face is young,and pale, with two dark eyes and a polite cheshire smile. Inside the palace, K'nell can take any form, and such appears as any form imaginable in dreams and nightmares''' '''HOW DREAMS/LIMBO WORK(S): Two ways in. First. Sleep. This way seperates your dream self from your physical body and sends your subconscious to the palace. There you are under the authority and whim of K'nell and the palace as per dreams. (Note that nothing can actively physically hurt the sleeper this way since its all mental but also the sleeper can't exert usual control as seen in waking life since they are not their entire self. Thus making a dream.) Second way. Limbo. You forfiet the safety of being a dream and physically enter the realm of dreams. While you retain your wholeself, you are still in the land of dreams where anything can happen. Examples. First way. You may dream your a mouse and then a bunch of crazy shit happens and you have no real control over it. Second way. You make it through limbo and physically approach the palace. You have all your might and vigor. However dream shit starts to happen, but at least you are you. ''Category:Gods